Children of Earth: Alternate Ending
by Gryphlet
Summary: SPOILERS! Alternate ending for "Children of Earth: Episodes 4 & 5" Thank you, John Barrowman, for being such a fanboy and mentioning the idea that inspired this story. I wrote this while I was in mourning for Ianto, and it helped me to get through it -you know you went through it too!- Ianto was my favorite, so, possible follow-up stories to come!
1. 456

"Ianto?... don't go. Don't leave me, please," Jack manages to whisper, his voice cracking through his tears. In his arms, he cradles the limp body of his co-worker, lover, and friend while they both struggle to breathe.

Every cell in Ianto's body desperately attempts to fight the airborne virus spreading through his system, but to no avail. All of his organs begin shutting down. All he can do is gaze up through his tears at his love, and pray to whatever deity there might be that Jack knows how much he loves him.

As he scans the face of his lover, Jack racks his brain for something he can do to help, to fix him, to save him. The resurrection gauntlets have both been destroyed. There is no coming back.

But then again... he had saved Ianto once before...

_Vivid memories flash through Jack's mind... Ianto being choked and thrown across the Hub by his cybergirlfriend, landing face down in the water of the fountain's base. After dragging his unconscious body to safety, Jack was able to revive him, not with CPR, but with a kiss._

**A kiss.**

It seems like such a cheesy fairytale solution to such a clinical prognosis. But what options does he have left? Jack has been through so much... lost so many during his extended immortal life. "_Please... not him_," he thinks to himself.

_"Not Ianto_."

Seeing the slightest glimmer of life left in Ianto's eyes, Jack gently presses his lips to his lover's. While tender and passionate, the heartbreaking desperation of the moment causes them both to gently weep, tears dripping from one man's cheek to the other's. A warm, golden glow seems to melt down into Ianto from Jack's lips, the unexpected heat of which forces them to break apart, gasping. They gaze into each other's eyes through the fog of their tears for a few precious moments before their vision goes black.

_"You will die... and tomorrow your people.. will deliver the children."_ The ominous words of the 456 in the tank behind them echo eerily around the room.

The virus has taken its toll on the pair, and not even true love's kiss seems to have made any difference. Jack unwillingly surrenders his last breath (...for now at least), and slumps to the ground beside his love, who has already succumbed to the dark nothingness of eternity.


	2. True Love's Kiss

The horror and pain of being resurrected usually elicits a wild gasp from Jack upon awakening.

But today is different. Today he knows that when he wakes, his love will be dead.

With a soft intake of breath, Jack sits up and finds Gwen sitting beside him. She has her back to him, and is staring down solemnly at a lumpy shape under a red sheet. Looking around the large room (_a gymnasium_.. Jack realizes), there are dozens of people-shaped lumps under red sheets, all killed by the virus of the 456. But none matter to him as much as the one Gwen uncovers.

Jack wraps an arm around her shoulders, preparing to break down at the sight of his lover's pale, lifeless form. But instead, he is shocked by Ianto's color... rosy and yet.. golden, as if he might be warm to the touch.

Reacting as if reading Jack's mind, Gwen reaches out to check for a pulse. She places her fingers on the artery in his neck, then turns to look at Jack, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Jack. He's warm, but... there's no pulse." She straightens the knot of Ianto's tie, then smoothes her hand down his vest, trying to distract herself so she won't burst into tears, wanting to be strong for Jack.

But it's just too much. Jack's insides ache from all that he has lost. Heart racing, he places a hand on Ianto's cheek. Reveling in the warmth of it, he leans down, rests his forehead on Ianto's, and closes his eyes. "Ianto... I'm so sorry," he whispers, raising his head to gaze down at his dearly departed, tears flowing freely. "Goodbye, my love." With a shaky breath, he leans down to give his love a parting kiss. Pressing his lips against Ianto's unresponsive ones breaks his heart. Just like their previous kiss, his overwhelming sadness causes him to sob against his lips, unwilling to let this moment end and admit that he's really gone. A familiar warmth flows through him, and a moment later.. Ianto is kissing him back. The shock of this makes Jack pull away, allowing Ianto to take a gasping breath.

"Wha.. what the fuck just happened?!" Gwen stammers, astounded. "You two were... glowing!"

Eyes widening in disbelief as he watches Ianto breathe, Jack lets out a burst of triumphant laughter, holding Ianto's face in his hands. "Energy transfer! Oh thank you, Rose!"

He looks up to the heavens for a moment before returning his attention to his man. "Ianto?! Ianto, are you with me..."

Looking like a child just waking from a nap, he blinks repeatedly, his eyes twinkling as he gazes up at Jack. "Hey," he says weakly, sounding slightly raspy and exhausted. "Can someone get me a coffee... I've got major undead morning breath." The corner of his mouth curls up in an adorable smirk.

Still laughing softly, Jack wipes at his eyes with the back of his hand while stroking Ianto's cheek with the other. "How do you feel?" he says softly, scanning him over for any visible damage.

"Like I've been attacked by a lethal alien virus.. and then... resurrected." He shakes his head in disbelief of his own words, not understanding in the slightest how this is possible. "So... in layman's terms, like I've been hit by a train." He groans as he attempts to sit up, but can only seem to lift himself onto his elbows. "Resurrection hangover."

Jack kneels behind him to help him sit up, but looks over at Gwen, "Am I this cheeky after I revive?" He smirks and props Ianto up, his back against Jack's chest, supporting him with an arm around his waist, the other across his collar bone in a spooning embrace.

"No... it's just normal Ianto." Smiling back at Jack, then down at Ianto. Her playfulness turns to concern, realizing that something's not right.

The smirk has left Ianto's face. He can barely hold himself up, and is looking down at his limp body with a mixture of confusion and panic. "Jack, I... I can't feel my legs." He leans his head back onto Jack's shoulder and closes his eyes, breathing rapidly.

"Calm down, you'll hyperventilate." Gwen says, trying to keep a level head. She lays a hand on Ianto's knee and gently squeezes, then looks up at him. "Anythin'?"

"Huh?" Ianto lifts his head to look at Gwen, and follows her arm down to his knee. His bottom lip quivers as he shakes his head no, clinging to Jack's arms for support.

Jack's breathing starts to mimic Ianto's, for once in his life at a loss for words. He gently pulls Ianto's head back to rest on his shoulder, rocks him gently and kisses the top of his head, feeling paralyzed by his guilt for everything that's happened.

"We need to get him to a doctor." Gwen says in a rush, starting to stand up. "I'll help you carry him."

Jack looks up at her blankly with tears in his eyes, looking more like a lost little boy than the heroic leader she knows him to be. _"Owen would've known how to help him,"_ he thinks sadly. _"This is all my fault. Owen, Tosh, Ianto..." _he glances around the room at all of the nameless veiled bodies. _"All of it."_ Knowing that he has a lot to make amends for... and still must defeat the 456 to save the children of Earth, Jack seems to regain his composure. Gently lifting Ianto into his arms, he cradles him against his chest, stands and heads for the door. "Gwen, clear a path."


	3. Patient Evaluation

"There is no physical damage to his spine, so I can only deduce that the virus is to blame for the paralysis." Martha Jones matter-of-factly states her findings to Jack and Gwen. "We have no information on this specific strand of virus... since no one has survived it, or even lived long enough to tell the tale, so we can only predict the symptoms and side effects. For all we know, the paralysis could be temporary." She tries to sound hopeful, giving them a reassuring grin.

"He did collapse... when the virus was released. I assumed he was just too weak to stand." Jack scans the room while he thinks, listening to the beeping of the machines attached to Ianto. "We had an energy transfer before the virus killed us. Could that have made a difference?"

"We can only speculate, Jack. Maybe that energy froze the effects of the virus before he could become completely paralyzed?" Martha looks from Jack to Gwen.

"Maybe because the energy source... YOU..." Gwen says, pointing to Jack, "had died too, he was unable to revive until you revived. Being dead any amount of time has to do some damage... for a _mortal_ person, that is."

"But why didn't the energy that revived him heal him too?" exasperation apparent in Jack's voice.

"I have no idea. Jack, It's like you're asking me about Santa Claus... I don't have definitive answers when it comes to this supernatural.. magic!" Martha sighs in frustration, then takes a deep breath to compose herself. "All I can tell you is that with the exception of the paralysis, he is healthy and will most definitely live. He just needs some rest. I suggest that we keep him here under observation for a few days. If there is no improvement with his legs, we'll start him on physical therapy."

Jack exhales a jagged breath. "Alright. At least I know he'll be safe here with you." Turning to Gwen, he nods, "We've got work to do. I need you and Rhys to go to Ianto's sister's. Tell them not to let their kids out of their sight."


	4. Goodbye Love

Feeling something warm lightly stroke his cheek, the corner of Ianto's mouth curls in a half grin.

"Jack."

He fights to open his heavy eyelids. Gazing around the hospital room, his tired eyes take a moment to focus on the disheveled figure sitting in a chair beside his bed. Shocked and disoriented by his appearance, a panic spreads through him. "What's happened?"

Jack looks like he's been through hell... clothes dirty and tattered, eyes glassy and bloodshot, cheeks tearstained. Looking away, he shakes his head in shame. "It's all my fault. You, Tosh, Owen,... Steven..." Upon saying his grandson's name, he puts his face in his hands, trying to stop the tears.

Frantic, Ianto reaches over the rail of the hospital bed and pulls one of Jack's hands from his face. "Jack! Talk to me!" He softens a bit... seeing Jack cry makes him want to cry. He entwines their fingers together and gives his hand a gentle squeeze. "What's happened?"

"The 456 is gone. Your sister and her family are safe. And I have to go."

His grin from the good news quickly fades. "Go? Go where?"

Jack smirks, thinking to himself, _"We are SO a couple." _He takes a deep breath and prepares himself. "Away. So I can't hurt you or anyone else on this planet ever again."

Ianto's forehead furrows and his jaw drops, breath catching in his throat. "Wha.. why?! Jack, this planet won't survive without you to defend it!" His voice drops down a bit softer, "..and neither will I." Exhaling a shaky breath, he tries not to breakdown into hysterics.

Eerily calm, Jack grins down at him, "You'll be fine. You'll find a nice, safe desk job somewhere, marry a nice girl, have lots of babies, grow even more handsome with gray hair, and eventually die warm in your bed of old age."

Shaking his head as the tears stream down his face, he mumbles softly, "I'd rather die young and have you stay with me... even if I only live for one more day."

"Ianto... you have no idea what you're saying. You don't even know me... all of the horrible things I've done. I can't live with myself, knowing I've caused so much pain and death. And yet, that is my curse... to have to live on.. forever.. with the burden of what I've done." He closes his eyes, disgusted with himself. "You were right, Ianto. All this time, I thought that I was the hero, but I'm the biggest monster of them all."

"I was wrong! You've done so much good! Do a couple of mistakes cancel out all the good?!"

"Maybe not, but I can't afford to make any more mistakes. The only good that I can do for you... is give you a clean slate..." Jack reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a small white pill. "...a life without the horrors of Torchwood.. the horrors I bring."

Ianto shakes his head frantically, "No! Never! I don't want to forget!"

"I'm not offering you a choice. You either take a Retcon willingly, or I put it in your IV..." he mumbles, "well I guess that kinda is a choice."

"Jack, please!" he sobs. "Please, don't do this! I don't care about your past. Everyone has baggage. I need you! Now more than ever!"

Jack shakes his head, gently placing his hand on Ianto's cheek. "You'll be better off without me. Please trust me on that. I've been around a long.. LONG time. I've got more than just a couple pieces of baggage... I've got a whole storage facility."

Sniffling, Ianto whispers sympathetically, "Sounds like you're the one who needs to forget. Maybe you should give yourself a clean slate."

He gives his head a little shake. "Too dangerous. If you forget your mistakes, you're bound to make them again."

Terrified by the resolve in Jack's eyes, Ianto trembles. "Please, Jack.." he begs through his tears, clutching Jack's hand that's against his cheek.

His eyes shining with unshed tears, Jack whispers, "Goodbye, Ianto." Reaching over to the IV tube, he pushes the tiny pill through the needle port. It dissolves almost instantly.

"NO!" Ianto yells, reaching for the tube attached to the needle in his arm.

Jack reflexively pins his arms down to the bed before he can remove the IV. He continues to whisper as Ianto begins thrashing and sobbing, "I'm doing this for you... to give you a better life... because.. I love you."

Crying inconsolably, Ianto gives up fighting against Jack's restraints, the pill already taking effect. He locks eyes with Jack and whimpers, "I love you. I will always love you. I won't forget. I won't."

Jack grins sadly down at him, tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes,

"Yes... you will."

"Never." Ianto's eyelids start to droop, exhaustion from the sedative washing over him. Feeling the gentle pressure of warm lips on his forehead, he mumbles in a half-asleep whisper, "Jack... Jack... Jack..."


	5. Home Sweet Home

I apologize if my language isn't the most eloquent... I've been writing in a basic, script-like format, trying to get my ideas to "paper" as quickly as possible. I received such great feedback from the first part of this story, I just had to continue it. I'm making this Chapter 5, but it should really be Chapter 1 of the story of Ianto's Recovery. Enjoy!

"Here we are!" the tall brunette nurse exclaims as he pushes Ianto's wheelchair over the threshold of his flat. "Home sweet home!"

Hands clutching the folded suit in his lap, Ianto gazes around the place, trying to pick out something familiar amongst his rather plain surroundings. The sparsely decorated flat looks very tidy and hardly lived in.

The nurse looks down and sees the lost expression on Ianto's face. "I guess you don't remember this place either, huh."

Ianto sighs deeply, "I've told you already... the last thing I remember is going on a camping trip with friends... which I'm told was about five years ago, which is when I caught some **impossibly**-rare virus, which put me in a coma and wiped most of my memories. Though sometimes I get flashes of things... strange things." His forehead wrinkles as he dismissively shakes the distorted image of a weevil from his mind.

"Dr. Jones said that the nightmares may be a residual effect of the virus. Nothing to worry about." The nurse closes the front door and wheels Ianto into his small living room. "Here, let me go hang that up for you." He takes the folded clothes from Ianto's lap and shakes them out, examining them on his way to the hall closet. "LOVE the suit!"

"Thanks," Ianto replies, glumly. "Wish I could tell you where I got it from..." he mumbles, "...or why I would've worn it camping."

Returning from the closet with a throw blanket, the nurse drapes the soft covering over Ianto's lap and tucks him in a bit. "Why don't you settle in and watch some telly while I make us some tea." He finds the remote and places it on top of the throw on Ianto's lap before bustling off to the kitchen.

Feeling like a stranger in his own home, Ianto just sits and stares blankly at the remote for a moment, lost in his thoughts. "_I have to thank my sister for taking care of this place for me..." _he thinks to himself. "_Did she pay my rent for 5 years_?" After listening to the sounds of cupboards opening and closing as the nurse rummages around for the tea, he raises his voice just enough to carry into the other room, "Tom, mind if I skip tea? I think I'd rather have a lie-down."

His nurse, Tom, reemerges from the kitchen, tea kettle in hand. "You sure? Alright then. But we should do a bit of your physical therapy before you call it a night." He quickly puts the kettle back on the stovetop and returns to Ianto's side. After plucking the remote from his lap and returning it to the coffee table, Tom pushes Ianto's chair down the hallway. "I'm sure it's a lot to take in, but I know you'll adapt." Unfamiliar with the flat, Tom peeks into the bathroom.. then the office.. before coming to the bedroom at the end of the hall. "Your body has been through a lot, so you're going to feel a bit out-of-sorts for a while." He flips on the light and rolls the wheelchair up beside the bed.

"Yeah," Ianto sighs. "Being in a virus-induced coma for five years will do that." His arms tremble as he attempts to lift himself from the chair onto the bed.

"Well, I'm sure sleeping in a **real** bed will be a nice change." Seeing him struggle, Tom bends down and effortlessly scoops Ianto into his arms, lifts him out of his chair, and places him onto his bed. "Lay back and get comfortable. We're just gonna do a bit of stretching."

Impressed with the nurse's strength, yet feeling extremely vulnerable, Ianto lays his head back onto the pillows and closes his eyes, trying to relax. "So... how long have you been a nurse?"

"Are you questioning my credentials, Mr. Jones?" Tom replies playfully with a big toothy grin. Gently cradling his ankle and calf, he bends Ianto's knee, lightly pressing it towards his chest while monitoring his facial expressions for any signs of discomfort.

Flinching slightly at his touch, Ianto tries to ignore the intimacy of this situation by putting up an emotional wall and being his normal snarky self. "No no... just.. trying to have a normal conversation in an unconventional situation."

Tom pauses a moment before responding, "...Almost 6 years now. And I studied at Johns Hopkins University, if that makes you feel any better."

"Ah... that explains the accent. So then.. are you from Baltimore?" Ianto grabs handfuls of bedsheet, trying to hold onto the mattress to stabilize himself as Tom leans his body weight against Ianto's shins to apply more pressure.

"Nah, was raised in Illinois... just went to school there... nice city."

"So, how did you end up in Cardiff, then?"

"The job market is horrible in the US. I always wanted to travel, so I looked for job openings anywhere they spoke English."

"But still, that was very... bold of you. Uprooting your whole life and moving across the pond, not knowing anyone. I'm guessing you don't have any family here?"

"No, no family... Are we playing 20 Questions? It should be my turn by now." Never relaxing that big Chiclet smile, he lowers Ianto's leg down and picks up the other, repeating the process.

"Sorry. I'm not familiar with the rules for this kind of situation..." Ianto grumbles, averting his eyes. "...when a strange man is invading your personal space and contorting your dead limbs into a pretzel."

"Now now, Mr. Jones. They aren't dead. You said yourself that they've been tingling the past few days."

Getting kinda choked up, Ianto spits out, "Tingling is not the same as feeling, and is a far cry from moving... or walking."

"All in time," Tom replies softly, gazing down at Ianto with kind eyes. "We will have you up and walking again... I promise."

Tom's confidence comforts him a bit. Nodding slightly to appease Tom, Ianto sniffles and looks down at his knee, unsure if a full recovery will ever be possible.

"Now, where were we? Oh yeah, small talk. Um, we can talk about how these baby blue scrubs really make my eyes pop." Tom excessively bats his eyelashes with a huge cheesy smile on his face.

Ianto unsuccessfully tries to suppress a chuckle as he wipes at his damp eyes with the back of his hand. "..Or what kind of aftershave you're wearing."

Tom grins, taken aback. "I never wear any."

"You smell like that naturally?" As the words come out of his mouth, Ianto has the strangest feeling of déjà vu... accompanied by the mental image of a pterodactyl.

"Just pheromones, I guess." An inquisitive look comes over Tom's face as he gazes into Ianto's blue eyes.

"Oh..." Ianto's reply is almost a moan, amazed that anyone could smell so good. He tries to convince himself that it is the scent that he is attracted to... and not Tom himself.

The curious look fades from Tom's face as a half smile curls the corner of his mouth. "You're blushing, Mr. Jones," he says softly as he lowers Ianto's leg back onto the mattress. "I.. think that's enough stretching for tonight." Tom pulls the sheets up under Ianto's arms and tucks him in. "You get some rest. I'll be here bright and early tomorrow morning."

A bit embarrassed, he mumbles, "Don't you get a day off? ..not that I'd want another nurse or anything.." cringing at his own awkwardness.

"I've been your sole caregiver since you came to the hospital, in charge of everything from physical therapy to shaving. I'm a bit of a workaholic... the result of not having a family to go home to, I suppose." He forces a smile. "Though things are a bit different now that you're awake, I still don't trust anyone else to take proper care of you."

Taken aback by this information, not really sure whether to be thankful or creeped out by Tom's dedication. "Am I really that much of a hassle to care for?"

"No, but..." Tom scans the room in thought, carefully choosing his words. "Let's just say... I sleep better at night, knowing that I've done everything in my power to make your life better."

Ianto forgets to breathe and just gazes at him in awe, knowing deep down that this man truly cares about him, and that for some reason (deeper than just his good looks or his smell), the feelings are mutual. "Thank you, Tom, really," he sighs in response.

Tom grins and gives him a curt nod before turning to the door. Reaching for the light switch, he glances over his shoulder and says softly, "Goodnight, Sir."

"Please, call me Ianto. Goodnight, Tom." He sighs as Tom flicks off the light and leaves the room, feeling an unspoken connection to this strange man... this strong, bold, intelligent, compassionate, funny, and incredibly handsome man.

After locking the front door behind him, Tom leans back against it and takes out his phone, gazing up at the stars with a sigh as he waits for his call to connect. "Dr. Martha Jones, please... Tell her it's Jack."


End file.
